


О том, как мы подходим друг другу

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод на SH Tandem Fest.</p><p>Иллюстратор: sharonalee<br/>Бета переводчика: KaterinaAvg<br/>Бета иллюстратора: amguz</p><p>Комментарии переводчика: в тексте есть пара строчек из песни Kesha "Your Love Is My Drug". Перевод их тоже на моей совести.</p>
    </blockquote>





	О том, как мы подходим друг другу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way We Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51248) by leon_tristan. 



> Перевод на SH Tandem Fest.
> 
> Иллюстратор: sharonalee  
> Бета переводчика: KaterinaAvg  
> Бета иллюстратора: amguz
> 
> Комментарии переводчика: в тексте есть пара строчек из песни Kesha "Your Love Is My Drug". Перевод их тоже на моей совести.

1.

Себастьян лежал, растянувшись на диване, и читал газету. Когда громкие проклятья заглушили шум телевизора, на его губах появилась улыбка. 

− Что это за хрень?

Он принял сидячее положение, свернул газету, положил ее на пол и широко улыбнулся Джиму. – Я нашел по пути домой и подумал, что тебе может понравиться.

− Понравиться? – Джим сморщил нос, брезгливо глядя на подарок, который держал двумя пальцами вытянутой руки. – Как тебе пришла в голову такая безумная мысль? 

Себастьян нахмурился и встал. В несколько шагов он пересек гостиную и осторожно забрал подарок у Джима, который тут же разжал пальцы и вытер их о плечо Себастьяна.

− Я просто решил, раз тебе нравится все мертвое, – пробурчал Себастьян, прижимая к груди отвергнутый дар. Джим закатил глаза и направился к дивану. Под пристальным взглядом Себастьяна он наклонился и поднял с пола газету.

Раскрыв ее, Джим развалился на диване. 

– Мне нравятся мертвые, когда они находятся за пределами моей квартиры. – Он фыркнул. – И преимущественно люди.

Себастьян посмотрел на дохлую лягушку в своих руках и вздохнул.

Попытка номер четыре: провалилась.

2.

− Алло? 

− Привет.

− Себастьян. Что тебе нужно?

− Ничего. Просто решил позвонить и узнать, что ты делаешь. 

− Я жду, когда вы, идиоты, принесете мне голову политика.

− О, точно. Смит как раз работает ножовкой.

− А ты не думаешь, что должен, я даже не знаю, делать свою часть работы? Следить, чтобы никто вдруг не пришел и не вышиб вам мозги? 

− Чем собираешься заняться потом?

− Какого хера… Спроси меня об этом позже, Себастьян. Когда принесешь мне голову.

− Здорово, звучит как план. А что на тебе надето?

− Себастьян? 

− Да, босс?

− Если ты не вернешься к работе прямо сейчас, я прикажу Смиту принести мне и твою голову тоже. 

− Понял. Ладно. Скоро увидимся.

Попытка номер двадцать три: провалилась.

3.

− Что за хуйня тут происходит?

Себастьян широко улыбнулся и протянул руку к своим переносным колонкам. Он немного прибавил громкости, глядя, как окно над ним открывается. Оттуда высунулась голова Джима. Тот обвел диким взглядом всю улицу, прежде чем посмотреть вниз. 

− Моран? 

Себастьян помахал ему.

− Какого черта ты творишь?

Себастьян нахмурился и убавил звук. – Что? 

Джим закатил глаза и медленно досчитал до трех. Потребуется слишком много сил, чтобы поднять тело Себастьяна вверх по лестнице, а потом еще и маленький телевизор, который ему так хочется швырнуть вниз. 

– Лучше бы тебе иметь чертовски хорошую причину для всего этого, − сказал он, жестом показав на колонки. 

− Я видел такое в кино, − прокричал в ответ Себастьян. 

Может, ему стоит позвонить Брауну, чтобы тот помог с телом. Браун доберется сюда минут за двадцать, если поторопится. 

− Выруби это дерьмо; ты привлекаешь к себе внимание, − прокричал Джим в ответ, глядя на женщину с коляской на другой стороне улицы, передвигающуюся медленной шаркающей походкой. Она поймала его взгляд и тотчас ускорила шаг. − Сейчас же, Себастьян.

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул и потянулся к выключателю на колонках. Джим исчез в квартире и захлопнул за собой окно. Себастьян грустно запихнул свой айпод и колонки в рюкзак. Поднимаясь вверх по лестнице, он громко пел: 

_Пусть болтают, мне плевать,_  
Кайф не дам себе ломать.  
И меня все устроит,  
Ведь оно того стоит. 

Попытка номер тридцать семь: провалилась.

4.

− Себастьян?

Себастьян перевернулся на спину, и чуть подтянувшись вверх, устроился на своих локтях. Он посмотрел на Джима через всю комнату. Тот стоял в дверях спальни в полотенце, обернутом вокруг талии и с одежным чехлом в руке.

− Это не мой. – Джим перевел взгляд с чехла на Себастьяна, растянувшегося на полу. – Где мой костюм? 

Себастьян принял более удобную позу, теперь он сидел на полу. − Я достал тебе новый для сегодняшнего вечера. Ты говорил, что это важно. 

− Мой костюм был новым.

− Этот выглядит еще лучше. Его сестра будет висеть на тебе весь вечер, – слегка отстраненно заметил Себастьян, его отвлекала капля воды, медленно скатывающаяся по шее Джима. – И его жена. И, скорее всего, его ассистент.

− Его ассистент − мужчина.

− Вот именно.

Джим посмотрел на костюм в чехле и пожал плечами. 

– Ну, если ты так считаешь, − сказал он, и, повернувшись, пошел в свою спальню.

− О, еще как считаю, − прошептал себе Себастьян, не сводя с Джима пристального взгляда, пока тот не исчез в дверях. Тогда он резко откинулся назад, голова при этом с глухим стуком ударилась об пол. Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на ноющей боли в затылке. 

− И, Себастьян?

Он приоткрыл глаза, бросив косой взгляд в сторону двери. 

− Если ты не вернешь мой новый костюм, я вырву у тебя три зуба.

Себастьян провел языком по зубам и вздохнул. Потом снова закрыл глаза и еще раз приложился головой об пол. 

Попытка номер сорок один: провалилась.

5.

Джим был зол, как собака. Он сильно потянул за поводок, пытаясь осадить пса, размерами больше похожего на лошадь. Пес бросил на него свирепый взгляд, на который Джим ответил аналогичным, полным неприкрытой ярости.

− По крайней мере, дождь еще не начался, − непринужденно заметил Себастьян. Он шел рядом, засунув руки в карманы куртки, воротник ее был высоко поднят, защищая от колючего ветра. – И на том спасибо, да? 

Джим согласно буркнул что-то неразборчивое, весь сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не дать собаке перетащить его на проезжую часть. Маленькая девочка, что шла по тротуару перед ними, быстро перешла дорогу, со страхом глядя на злющего пса. Джим посмотрел на это и беспомощно пожал плечами. 

Вот уж правда, и на том спасибо. 

Большая рука легла поверх его руки. – Дай мне, − мягко сказал Себастьян, и взялся за поводок. Джим легко уступил, и стал массировать затекшее запястье, в то время как Себастьяну, намотавшему поводок на руку, хватило одного рывка, чтобы приструнить обнаглевшего пса. 

Джим посмотрел, как Себастьян управляется с собакой и обиженно насупился. Конечно, рядом с этим длинным мерзавцем пес сразу же присмирел. По-прежнему мрачный, Джим засунул руки глубоко в карманы пальто.

Тут сильная рука обняла его за талию, и он оказался притянут к Себастьяну. Рядом с ним было уютно и безветренно. Он опустил глаза, почувствовав, как губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. Поймав себя на этом, он нахмурился.

− Отвали, − буркнул он, пихнув Себастьяна локтем под ребра и отстраняясь. 

Попытка номер сорок шесть: провалилась.

+1.

Себастьян зашелся в жутком кашле. Джим сочувственно хмыкнул и ухватил своего снайпера за талию еще крепче. Он помог Себастьяну доковылять до стены, поддерживая, пока тот тяжело не привалился к ней. 

– Ох, Себ, – пробормотал Джим, его рука скользнула под рубашку Себастьяна, и пальцы крепко ухватились за бедро. Себастьян рассмеялся и оперся на руку Джима. – И что мне теперь с тобой делать?

Себастьян снова закашлялся, Джим быстро схватил его и второй рукой, придерживая и не давая сползти на пол. 

– Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. – Слова прозвучали гораздо медленнее, чем должны были, и это заставило Джима нахмуриться. 

– Мне нравилось, что в моей команде есть кто-то, умеющий пользоваться мозгами, – сказал Джим, его пальцы на боках Себастьяна чуть подрагивали. – Ты даже заявления об уходе не написал. А должен бы еще и отработать. 

– Прости, – кашель, – две недели, да?

Джим кивнул. – Да, две недели. Он бросил взгляд на грудь Себастьяна. – Боюсь, что ты не продержишься так долго. 

– Ну что ж, – пробормотал Себастьян, его слова становились неразборчивыми. Руки дрожали, но он все равно положил их на талию Джима, и оставил так, по-прежнему тяжело приваливаясь к стене. – Было весело, пока было. – Он громко вздохнул, по телу пробежала дрожь. 

Пальцы Джима впились в его бедра. – Да, – он сделал шаг вперед. – Но все же, я надеялся, что буду тем, кто тебя прикончит, – прошептал он, придвинувшись еще ближе и прижавшись к Себастьяну всем телом. Себастьян обмяк, и Джиму пришлось чуть подвинуться, чтобы удержать его.

Себастьян рассмеялся. – Ты сделал это давным-давно. – Он опустил голову, прижавшись лбом к плечу Джима. – Миг, когда я увидел тебя, стал для меня началом конца.

Джим рассмеялся в ответ, но смех получился заметно натянутым. – Ты заставляешь меня краснеть.

Рука погладила Джима по щеке. – Лучше так, чем заставлять тебя плакать, – мягко произнес Себастьян, не поднимая головы с плеча Джима. Он дал своей руке безвольно упасть, пальцы ее были влажными, и вновь зашелся в приступе кашля, дрожь, сотрясавшая его тело, передавалась и Джиму. 

Джим тяжело сглотнул, стоя к нему так близко, что кровь пачкала его пиджак. Себастьян поднял голову и безучастно посмотрел Джиму в глаза. – Я тебя всего замараю кровью. 

Джим покачал головой. – Это не важно. – Он хмыкнул. – У меня в шкафу все еще висит тот дивный костюм, который ты достал мне для дела Джексона. 

– Мне он нравился. Наденешь его на мои похороны, ладно?

Джим улыбнулся. – У тебя не будет похорон.

Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ и вдруг резко закрыл глаза. Он сделал вдох, пытаясь унять дрожь, прежде чем открыть их снова. 

– Сделай мне приятное, соври сейчас. 

Джим рассмеялся и кивнул. – Ладно. Да, я надену его для тебя.

Себастьян вновь закрыл глаза. – Отлично. А меня наряди в джинсы, те, которые темные. 

– И в красную рубашку.

Себастьян глубоко вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Да, и в красную рубашку. А мой армейский жетон можешь оставить себе, – его грудь тяжело вздымалась. 

Джим поднял руку и провел пальцами вверх по цепочке, висящей на шее Себастьяна. Оставил руку на его затылке. – Конечно. 

– И еще одно, – сказал Себастьян, не открывая глаз.

– Да?

Себастьян наклонил голову вперед, и на мгновенье прижался губами к губам Джима, так и не открыв глаз. Отстранившись, он снова откинул голову к стене и затрясся от смеха. – Ты совершенно не понимаешь намеков.

– Так вот почему ты ронял попкорн мне на колени в кино, – неловко пошутил Джим, его руки начали дрожать. – А я-то думал, ты просто растяпа.

Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох. И еще один. И еще. Его руки безвольно свисали по бокам и единственное, что удерживало его в стоячем положении – это Джим, прижимающий его к стене.

– Никогда не замечал раньше, – произнес Джим, как будто про себя. 

– Чего?

Усилие, с каким было произнесено это слово, заставило что-то сжаться в груди Джима. Он еще крепче ухватил Себастьяна за шею и за бедро. – Что мы подходим друг другу. – Он рассмеялся. – Уверен, если бы ты мог поднять руки и обнять меня, было бы очень удобно. Идеально. И рост у тебя хороший. Такой, какой нужно. Как я мог не замечать этого раньше? Ты просто должен действовать более прямо в таких делах, Себастьян. – Он все продолжил говорить, несмотря на то, что в ответ уже некоторое время не было никакой реакции, а грудь Себастьяна больше не двигалась. Джим сглотнул. – Более прямо в следующий раз, Себ. 

Попытка номер шестьдесят три: удалась.

 

\---------------------  
Бонус от иллюстратора. Обоя.  
http://i.imgur.com/I8tEIgg.jpg


End file.
